The melody of my angel
by Kari Shimizu
Summary: "¿Qué es eso?""Es un ángel" "¿Por qué llorabas Takeru-kun?" "Yo no estaba llorando, ¡HMP!"– Se hizo el fuerte y miro hacia otro lado, ella soltó una risilla -"y ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?" "Mi nombre es Hikari" "¿Eres... un ángel?" "Ver para creer ¿no?""Tu lo has pedido" Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?
1. Los ángeles no existen

_**Hello! Habla Kari-Chan99 y aunque este no sea el proyecto del cual les estaba hablando anteriormente (es mas no es mío el fic) les traje esta simpática (si claro ^_^) historia creada por mi "hija" (tengo 13 y ella 12 es pura joda) y pues me gusta y como ella no puede subirla la subo yo ahora. Mi fic, mañana o el viernes :3**_

_**Summary: **__**Nunca busques al amor él te encontrara a ti y antes que te des cuenta eres adicto a este, al punto que no puedes imaginarte tu vida sin él, el amor es el la fuerza para lograr las cosas pero lo que te da fuerza siempre será tu debilidad si alguien atacase a lo que más amas ante tus ojos, tu sufrirías el doble de su dolor, si tu lo lastimaste te derrumbarías por dentro y si este te lastimara tu estarías muerto en vida.**_

_**Un ser que no ame y nunca haya amado o querido ni siquiera tiene un alma"**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni digimon ni la historia me pertenece, Digimon le pertenece a Toei Animation y la historia a Miyuki, si digimon me perteneciera la tercera temporada hubiera sido de los hijos de los elegidos y si la historia me perteneciera…no la hubiera hecho (¿?) XD**_

_**Sin más que decir…**_

_**Disfruten la historia:**_

**The Melody of my Angel**

¿Quién dijo que los ángeles y la música no combinan?

_Desde hace miles de años algunos ángeles bajaban a la tierra y algunos se hacían pasar por humanos para predicar la palabra de Dios y alejar a los humanos de los demonios que eran tentados con facilidad y llevados al infierno._

_Los ángeles que solo eran espíritus vagaban en las noches para vigilar las calles y los que se hacían pasar por humanos eran acogidos por familias y salían en el día para velar la seguridad de los humanos, pero todos ellos alguna vez iban a los bosques para relajarse que a pesar de ser seres divinos y de la paz, también tenias presiones, Muchas más que los seres humanos, pero a su diferencia, los ángeles si sabían sonreír a pesar de ello, si sabían ver el lado positivo de todo en lo absoluto._

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Capitulo 1**

**Los ángeles no existen**

"_Quizá Dios haya enviado ángeles para ayudarnos y nosotros los ignoramos porque son un poco distintos a nosotros, tal vez los celos o porque confundimos su buena voluntad con hipocresía"_

El había salido a respirar aire, estaba molesto, otra vez sus padre había preferido a su hermano más que a él, siempre era lo mismo, su hermano era puesto en un pedestal y él se volvía invisible, aunque su madre siempre le decía que él era mejor por ser mayor, para animarlo ¿y qué creen?... no surtía efecto alguno… por más que él se esforzara solo notaban a su hermano. Debía distraer su mente alejarla de los problemas y se dirigió a el parque para así mismo perderse en el pequeño bosque, el cual él llamaba su escondite secreto el siempre lo usaba cuando quería llorar nunca permitía que nadie lo viese llorar, ni su propia madre, no sería capaz de mostrar su debilidad ante nadie ni a mucho menos su familia. Y allí estaba llorando por frustración… demasiada para un pequeño niño de apenas 12 años de edad.

**¿Qué es eso? –** se pregunto para sí mismo el pequeño rubio intrigado por lo que sus ojos veían, había visto una luz provenir de más adentro del el bosque una luz… cálida y hasta era… celestial, siguió dicha luz y vio algo que lo dejo anonado la luz provenía de una niña, una muy pequeña de más o menos unos 4 años, la pequeña llevaba un simple pero hermoso vestido blanco y estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas y su cara enterrada entre estas, sobre un lago como si este fuere solido, tenía un color castaño de cabello, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la enorme ala blanca que brotaba de su espalda **– un ángel –** susurro el pequeño rubio y chiquilla levanto la cara y lo miro a los ojos, los ojos de la pequeña eran de un hermoso color cafe.

**¿Por qué llorabas Takeru-kun? –** le pregunto la chiquilla aun mirándolo a los ojos.

**Yo no estaba llorando, ¡HMP! –** Se hizo el fuerte y miro hacia otro lado, ella soltó una risilla **– y ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres? –** la pequeña peli-marrón le sonrió ampliamente

**Mi nombre es Hikari –** esta se levanto del el agua camino así él… era como dos cabezas más pequeña que él, sin contar las alas, por su puesto.

**Eres un… ¿un ángel?**

**¡Takeru despierta ya es medio día! –** lo llamo su amigo castaño mientras lo zarandeaba, el castaño estaba vestido cómodamente, llevaba puesta una franela naranja con una chaqueta negra por encima y un Blue Jean obscuro junto a unos tenis negros con naranja.

**Suéltame–** lo empujo y se volvió a recostar **– ¡es tu culpa que no haya dormido nada! Así que si me disculpas puedes irte –** reclamo enojado, lo que él decía era cierto, a Daisuke se le había ocurrido la "grandiosa" idea de hacer una fiesta después de llegar todos agotados de la gira que habían hecho y para colmo la fiesta había durado hasta la madrugada.

**Siento haberte despertado de tu magnifico sueño de belleza – **le respondió con burla e ironía rodando los ojos, Takeru lo miro con desprecio, lo hacía trasnocharse y cuando consigue el sueño no lo deja dormir y de paso se burla de él, si Daisuke seguía así definitivamente ese no sería su día.

**¡Vete! –** ordeno entre dientes enojado por su amigo que siempre los fastidiaba, hasta que el castaño terminase en el hospital por uno de los intentos de homicidio en su contra.

**¡Está bien… está bien! Me iré... luego de que deje de aburrirme–** Era obvio que el castaño lo hacía para molestarlo, claro un Daisuke aburrido significa un Takeru molesto y un Takeru molesto significa gran gasto por hospital.

**Si no te vas ahora mismo, te aburrirás en el infierno –** Declaro con una voz realmente amenazante, lo que intimido al pobre castaño que antes que dijera otra cosa ya se había ido corriendo de la habitación. Resignado se levanto de la cama y fue a tomar una buena ducha de agua caliente. Luego de su relajante ducha se dirigió a la cocina y "raramente" su amigo estaba comiendo unos fideos instantáneo.

**Takeru, ¿tú que comerás? –** curioseo su amigo castaño mientras se metía un bocado de sus fideos de puerco a la boca, el rubio suspiro con cansancio.

**No tengo hambre… ¿Koushiro y Taichi? –** pegunto con su tono de indiferencia total y su inquebrantable semblante serio y sereno, Takeru estaba vestido con uno Jean negro de tubo, y un polero azul obscuro, junto unos converse de Blue Jean obscuros.

**No sé, cuando desperté ellos no estaba, de seguro salieron – **respondió sin interés alguno del tema.

**Daré una vuelta – **aviso y agarro las llaves del apartamento en lo que sonó el teléfono. Takeru suspiro con resignación y agarro el teléfono.

**¿Quién habla?...** – contesto Takeru con su ya típico tono de indiferencia, él escucho atentamente lo que le decía la persona del otro lado de la línea y solo respondió con un "Aja" de mala gana y tapo el auricular **–Daisuke es tu madre quiere hablar contigo –** el castaño dejo inmediatamente su desayuno/almuerzo y agarro el teléfono, el rubio por curiosidad (una que nunca admitiría) espero a que su energético amigo terminara su conversación con su madre la cual a él solo respondió un "aja" un "¿enserio?" y algo que le hiso reír para sus adentros un "si mamá" que lo hiso sonar como niño de 10 para luego colgar **– ¿Qué quería tu madre? –** pregunto divertido, lo cual hiso suspirar con fastidio al castaño

**Pues… ¡tengo una nueva hermanita! –** imito el tono de su madre, Takeru enarco una ceja

**¿Tu madre estaba-** – pero no pudo terminar ya que el castaño le respondió con un "¡No!" deduciendo lo que él iba a decir

**Tiene 9 años, mi madre la adopto esta mañana –** completo aburrido

**Entonces ¿para qué querría tu madre adoptar? Además, ¿qué te pasa? Deberías estar feliz ¿no? O ¿estás celoso porque tus padres se ocuparan más de ella que de ti?** – expreso irónico el rubio

**No lo sé, tal vez… la soledad y no es eso, lo que pasa es que mis padres quieren que vaya a verla… dicen que es un angelito… lo que significa que de seguro será una de esas niñas que son muy inteligentes y que son inocentes pero con sus hermanos son el vivo demonio–** conto con horror exagerado

**Idiota –** Murmuro y rodo los ojos **– no seas paranoico puede que no sea un "angelito" como dicen tus padre pero no puede ser tan mala **

**Tú me acompañaras –** propuso o más bien declaro y se lo llevo prácticamente a rastras hasta la casa de sus padres.

Takeru suspiro resignado, estaba enfrente de la casa de los padres de Daisuke ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos? Además que la curiosidad también lo mataba aunque no lo desmostarse. Daisuke toco el timbre y los recibió Kaori, la madre de Daisuke con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.

**Takeru-kun cuanto has crecido, la última vez que te vi- **– alguien atrás de las señora Motomiya carraspeo, Takeru le agradeció internamente, no quería oír ese discurso que daba cada vez que lo veía aunque hubieran sido 5 segundos de la última vez que lo había visto

**Cariño, ¿no será mejor que los dejes pasar? –** propuso amablemente el padre de Daisuke, Motomiya Hikaru, Pasaron dentro de la casa con dirección a la sala

**Takeru ¿y si es malvada? –** pregunto nuevamente con aires de preocupación, por enésima vez mientras entraban a la sala

**No seas idiota, tiene 9 años no puede ser malvada… además tu madre dijo que es un angelito –** dijo tratando de animar a su amigo **–aunque los ángeles no existan–** susurro para sí mismo

**Los ángeles si existen –** dijo una voz dulce y cálida proveniente de lo que parecía ser una niña atrás de él haciendo que un escalofrió bajara por su cabeza hasta su columna vertebral _¿Cuando había aparecido?__,_ girando todos la cabeza por acto reflejo hacia la dueña de la voz. Takeru quedo pasmado a lo que sus ojos veían haciendo que el recuerdo de lo que él pensó que era un sueño, volviese, esa niña era idéntica a aquel ángel, su cabello castaño y las dos piedras preciosas que tenía en los ojos, era el mismo pequeño ángel que hacía 6 años se había encontrado en el parque, aquella pequeña niña que aunque fuera solo un poco le había conseguido subir el ánimo, aquella pequeña niña que solo con el estar allí parada le hacía sentirse honrado de estar en presencia de un ángel, Takeru estaba totalmente ajeno a su alrededor, estaba en un mundo totalmente distinto a los demás, uno donde solo estaban él y ella, sonrió, ese pensamiento le hacía feliz, le hacía feliz el solo pensar que lo del bosque no había sido solo un buen sueño, todos miraban atónitos a Takeru ¿Por qué rayos estaba sonriendo? No una sonrisa cualquiera, era una que llevaba consigo ternura, felicidad y ¿nostalgia?

_¿Y a este que le pasa?_– se preguntaba internamente el castaño tonto, su amigo miraba esa niña como si pudiera ve el paraíso en su cara… como si… la hubiese extrañado, este suspiro resignado y decidió sacarlo del el transe que este llevaba – **Takeru ¿te encuentras bien? – **pegunto preocupado ya que el sonriendo era algo "paranormal"… el estaba agitando su mano de arriba a abajo delante de la vista del rubio que parecía estar en su propio mundo mientras miraba a la niña, y gracias a la acción de su amigo volvió a la tierra borrando todo rastro de la expresión de hacia unos segundo, volviendo a su rostro indiferente de siempre.

**¡Hmp!** – musito su monosílabo favorito y se sentó en un sillón doble de la sala, su "mejor amigo" se sentó a su lado, los padres de Daisuke presentaron a su nueva hermanita la cual se llamaba Hikari, lo cual al ver sus pintas no resultaba ser tan sorprendente, Y la cual resulto se adorable para Daisuke, Por otro lado el Joven Ishida no podía evitar mirarla discretamente de vez en cuando que al parecer ella no notaba, paso un tiempo y Takeru se comenzó a arrepentir de no haber almorzado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, le estaba comenzando a dar hambre.

Takeru se levanto de su puesto había estado en ese sillón una hora y media, los padres de Daisuke habían salido y les habían pedido que cuidaran de Hikari en su ausencia, había un silencio funerario en la sala

**Daisuke, yo tengo que ir por lo de el nuevo álbum que nos menciono Kido, así que me voy** **– **mintió deliberadamente él se iba porque tenía hambre, ya que lo del álbum era para el día siguiente, aunque fue una mentira muy convencible, o a lo menos para Daisuke el cual solo asintió, Hikari lo miraba fijamente, como examinándolo

**Mientes –** Al menor de los Ishida le volvió a recorrer el mismo escalofrío _¿Cómo rayos ella pudo saberlo? _Esa niña lo estaba leyendo como una historia en un papel, ella sonrió ampliamente como lo hiso en el lago **– cuando mientas yo lo sabré, Takeru-kun – **declaro la peli-marrón a Takeru no le gusto esa idea y otro escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras tanto Daisuke tenía la palabra confusión tatuada en toda la cara y lo único que le cruzo la mente fue…

**¿Se conocen? –** pregunto el castaño más que confundido, los dos callaron y hubo un breve momento de silencio.

**No –** negó indiferente el joven Ishida rompiendo el silencio y trato de salir de la casa, pero no llego ni a salir de la sala porque una pequeña lo agarro de la camisa.

**Perdón Takeru-kun no fue mi intención molestarte, de seguro debes tener hambre si me dejas pue-** – ofrecía amablemente la pequeña, con una sonrisa tierna, pero alguien la interrumpió

**No necesito tu hospitalidad, ni mucho menos tú comida** – dijo fríamente, se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y salió de la sala luego de un rato se oyó un portazo, se había ido, la pequeña derramo un par de lagrimas, aunque resultara una ridiculez para unos para un ángel que vivió en la paz y el amor casi 1000 años solo eso era muy cruel.

**Hikari-chan perdónalo, el es así… el es un insensible… es un tonto** – La pequeña rio por la expresión que había puesto el castaño – **no llores, te vez más linda cuando ríes, así que no dejes que un insensible, orgulloso te quite tu hermosa sonrisa **– la animaba sonriente el castaño, la pequeña se contagio se su sonrisa y sonrió

**¡Gracias Onii-chan!** – Hikari lo abrazo y el rubio le correspondió el abrazo.

**¿Para qué son los hermanos?... –**

Suspiro con fastidio por enésima vez como un ángel conseguía sacarlo tan fácil de sus casillas, Daisuke era un Demonio y a él le costaba bastante (a excepción cuando ya estaba molesto de por sí con otra cosa), le molestaba el hecho que una niña de apenas 9 años supiera cuando miente y si ella estuviera cerca cuando dice unas mentira piadosa para salvar su pellejo, de seguro frustraría sus planes y se volvería el hazmerreir de todos, él vivía de la mentira y si ella anda revelando sus mentiras su vida se tornaría una burla, maldecía para sus adentros aun tenía que saber si lo del parque había sido un sueño y el parecido de la niña solo haya sido mera coincidencia, Pero, un sentimiento era latente en su corazón… algo que no sentía así por mucho tiempo… _culpa_, culpa por haberle gritado aquello ella no se merecía eso ¿o sí?

Ya habías pasado una semana y ya habían terminado las vacaciones de invierno y seguirían el último curso al día siguiente y no había señal de Koushiro, Taichi o Daisuke, se los había tragado la tierra tal vez, es que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, dejar una nota, llamar o a lo menos decir que habían tomado vacaciones para Hawái sin él. _Cobardes_

Se encontraba con dirección al parque de su infancia, el compartía su apartamento con sus 3 amigos que habían sido secuestrados por idiotas que aun no llamaban por la recompensa. De seguro Daisuke estaba en casa de sus padre pasando "tiempo de calidad" con su querida hermanita y aunque él no lo admitiese ni que su vida dependiese de ello, el también quería verla… Pero, el pobre chico con mal karma por enviar al hospital tantas veces a su mejor amigo, necesitaba relajarse, con la desaparición de sus compañeros había tenido bastante trabajo con la disquera por el nuevo álbum, e allí otra razón por la cual escapar, una de dos o no querían hacerse cargo o escaparon al ya saber de sobra el humor de él cuando están esas presiones, en pocas palabras… Un desalmado demonio, pero él no quería pensar en eso ya tenía suficiente con vivir con ellos y su desorden, aunque no era tan mala idea una semana solo para él, cuando llegasen les obligaría a limpiar toda a casa por desaparecer y dejarlo con todo el trabajo, sonrió ante el pensamiento ya se encontraba adentrándose al pequeño bosque deduciendo que más adelante estaría el lago, claro que si hubiese sido un sueño el lago no estaría allí, ya que no le había dado tiempo a comprobar cuando lo enviaron a estudiar en el extranjero, Gran parte de su ser deseaba que ese lago estuviese allí, ya que eso comprobaría que no estaba loco y conocer a un Ángel sería fantástico, pero la otra no, no quería estar involucrado con un ser divino, con todos sus pecados él se sentiría incomodo.

Se acercaba mas al lugar donde había visto a su ángel, quedo extrañado y sorprendido por el retrato que veían sus ojos era algo sacado de una película de terror, todo árbol cerca del lago estaba seco y lo que se supone que era un lago ahora era un cráter gigante, no había explicación lógica posible de que un lago se secase en 5 años y medio a menos que le hubiera caído un meteorito allí o una bomba nuclear aunque tampoco era muy probable, eso era imposible, el lago estaba allí o a lo menos sus restos pero no podía decir que hace 5 años y medio tenia agua, fauna y flora.

**Sorprendente ¿no crees? **– escucho decir con seriedad, esa voz que había escuchado muy poco pero conocía a la perfección el giro la cabeza, petrificado, _¿Cómo es que aparecía de la nada?_

**¿Q-qué haces aquí?** – No pudo evitar tartamudear esa niña le comenzaba a dar miedo, a pesar de ser adorable y pensar que podía ser un ángel

**Takeru-kun ¿crees en los ángeles?** – pregunto seria, así que los ángeles tenían también los métodos de policía bueno y policía malo ¿curioso no?

**No, y no tengo razones porque creer, la magia no existe** – respondió serio, seguro y un poco burlón.

**No somos seres mágicos, la magia no existe, somos seres divinos, seres de la alquimia** – respondió automática como si fuese un robot – **podemos multiplicar y trasformar materias, predecir eventos, leer el aura y revivir seres, no aparecemos un conejo de un sombrero **– era buena Takeru comenzaba a creérsela pero aun no estaba convencido.

**Ja, ¿Sabes?, serias una buena actriz **– respondió burlón, aunque la verdad seguía con la duda.

**Ver para creer ¿no? **– Respondió posando su mirada al suelo** – tu lo has pedido **– susurro lo que él no pudo escuchar y sonrió terroríficamente ¿enserió? ¿Un ángel? Tal vez lo que Daisuke decía no era del todo mentira tal vez no era con su hermano si no con el mejor amigo de este

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

_**Mikuki: Gracias x leer, no sean duros y espero que les guste ^o^**_


	2. Bruja Blanca

**Holaaaaa, q tal? Yo, de vacaciones *-* Debí actualizar antes, lo sé, pero los últimos días de clases no ayudan XS, bueno en estos días actualizo el otro fic, lo iba a hacer hoy pero este no me pertenece y es mi prioridad por ahora, espero que les guste ;D**

**Capitulo 2**

**Bruja Blanca **

"_Los ángeles tiene buen juicio, pero no tienen los mismos sentimientos que nosotros, ver siempre el lado positivo de todo puede parecer insensible, ver todo lo malo es obscuro y deprimente y ver las cosas triste positivamente es sádico, Una faceta intermedia, como cuando alguien muere, nadie es capaz de sonreír con felicidad y decir "esta en un mejor lugar", egoísmo, cariño y negatividad, por esas razones, lo quieres, pero no lo admites del todo, pero cuando se va te das cuenta que no puedes vivir sin este y tu egoísmo de preferir que este a tu lado que en la paz del paraíso y la negatividad de pensar nunca volver a verlo más te consume y te encierra en una burbuja de la cual solo una persona especifica puede sacarte y hasta que no llegue todo quedara en pausa, tus metas, tus pensamientos, tus ideas, todo, aunque el tiempo siga avanzando, los que nos mantiene vivos son nuestras ganas de vivir por el apoyo de nuestros seres queridos y sobre todo nuestras metas, las metas son tan infinitas y una gran parte de ellas son imposibles._

_Me pregunto ¿Cuál sería la meta de un ángel?"_

Ella se encamino hacia él pisando el pasto seco y las flores marchitas de aquel lugar tan deprimente, el retrocedió dos pasos. Tenía que admitirlo tenía un poco de pánico podría o no, ser una niña normal haciéndole una broma de mal gusto, o un robot, o una niña con el cerebro lavado enviada para matarlo pensando en cosas sin algún sentido lógico retrocediendo paso a paso hasta chocar contra un árbol completamente seco el cual le proporciono un buen rasguño en su brazo izquierdo por una de sus ramas secas, ella se acerco a él levantando su brazo derecho y con el dedo medio y el índice le pego un pequeño golpecito en la frete retrocediendo unos pasos atrás.

**¿E-eso es todo?** – pregunto con ironía y burla el rubio. De pronto todo le dio vueltas y cayó pesadamente al suelo cerrando los ojos lentamente lo último que vio fue la sonrisa tierna de la niña oyendo por ultimo _"lo siento" _saliendo de sus labios

Despertó estando en un lugar que a duras penas pudo reconocer estaba sentado en una acera; veía todo en blanco y negro, no le dolía nada, no pensaba en nada, no recordaba casi nada y el tiempo parecía no avanzar o a lo menos avanzar muy lento, estaba frente a él una mujer vestida de blanco siendo lo único en color estaba volteada viendo la calle esperando algo, esta volteo hacia su dirección

**Hasta que al fin despertaste** – le oyó decir y la vio dar la vuelta el flequillo tapaba sus ojos y su cabello caía por sus hombros prácticamente no se le veía la cara, se acerco a su cara mencionando una palabras en otro idioma algo realmente incomprensible, pero algún significado tenían que tener porque, volvió todo color, haciendo sus recuerdos volver y al tiempo avanzar, parpadeo varias veces, la mujer se había vuelto polvo y había sido llevada por el aire dejando ver la imagen de Hikari con los brazo cruzados, se acerco a él y le ofreció la mano para que se levantase él no acepto y se levanto por su cuenta.

**¿Cómo hiciste- – **fue callado con el dedo índice de la mano derecha de la castaña mientras que el izquierdo apuntaba a un cruce… había pasado tan rápido que sus ojos apenas pudieron captarlo uno de los autos estaba volcado se oyeron gritos vio a su alrededor una chica pidiendo ayuda a través de su celular, una ambulancia llego 15 minutos después

Estaba totalmente desorientado _¿qué estaba pasando?,_ Se había arremolinado alrededor del accidente millones de personas y vio como la niña de el cabello marrón caminaba hacia el tumulto gente a travesándolos como si fueran ilusiones, hologramas o algo por el estilo _¿eso es posible?_ La siguió… al parecer, si, después de atravesar la gruesa capa de gente vio a la pequeña que estaba de espaldas preguntándose _¿Quién?_ O más bien _¿Qué demonios era?_ Ella se volteo y apunto a donde estaban los paramédicos atendiendo a los chicos heridos los observo bien, reconoció a uno… su hermano… el rubio entro en shock, eso no podía ser verdad y al juzgar por sus heridas era el más grave

Eso tenía que ser una broma corrió hasta donde estaban atendiendo a su hermano intento tocarlo pero solo lo atravesó, No, eso no podía estar pasando y mucho menos a él, su hermano se estaba muriendo y el solo podía mirar, lagrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, no podía ser real, lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus pálidas mejillas

**¿Sí vuelve qué harías? ¿Qué le dirías? ¿De qué serias capaz para mantenerlo con vida? – **Le pregunto la pequeña con determinación – **Ya está muerto y ya estaba muerto desde antes… eso es lo que querías… siempre lo has odiado ¿no es así?... "desearía que el maldito de Yamato nunca hubiera existido" ¿no te suena?**– lo dijo y a él le dolió claro que recordaba haber dicho eso hace muchísimo tiempo hacia añales, ella se acerco donde los paramédicos luchaban aun por mantenerlo con vida aun y acaricio la cara del joven con la yema de sus dedo – **Sus problemas no tiene arreglo… él no lo tiene – **Soltó una risa irónica** – Cosas insignificantes que promueven otras acciones – **susurro para sí misma aunque él la escucho de todas formas no preguntaría.

**Es mi hermano **– dijo en un susurro casi inaudible – **sería capaz de dar mi vida – **la niña comenzó a reír tanto que se agarro el estomago y hasta soltó un par de lagrimas de tanto reír duro un buen rato riendo hasta que hasta por fin se calmo en la miraba fijamente _¿estaba loca?_ _¿Pero quién carajos era esa niña? _Comenzó a pensar que era un sueño _¿qué clase de sueño retorcido era ese?_

**Takeru estas de broma ¿no es así? — **dijo con una expresión de diversión y burla _¿que acaso importaba que clase de sueño era? ¿Cuando se supone que despertaría? __**– **_**en serio darías tu vida por un ser tan insignificante como lo es este**– apunto al cuerpo medio muerto del hermano de Takeru, eso lo molesto de sobremanera el tenia limites y ese era uno de ellos camino hacia ella y la agarro por el cuello de la camisa levantándola por su pequeña estatura dando por resultado que la esta ahorcando.

**Mira no me importa quién o que eres pero me está irritando tu maldito complejo de superioridad** – frunció el seño ella intento quitar las manos de su cuello no podía respirar la niña soltó unas lagrimas, sin pensar– **no me importa lo que pienses, es mi hermano, si quieres mentar madres házselo a tu hermano, si tienes el maldito poder de convertirme en un fantasma entonces usa ese poder para salvar la vida de mi hermano **– terminado de decir aquello un "ya veo" le oyó susurrar con el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones y la vio sonreír con ternura el aflojo un poco el agarre dejándola respirar

**Eres muy inteligente Take-chan –** dijo ella con ternura como si los papeles fuesen intercambiado y el fuera el niño pequeño – **hare lo que me dices, pero sobre tus hombros caerán las consecuencias – **_¿consecuencias? –_** Suéltame – **ordeno ella el acato y la soltó, inmediatamente que sus pies tocaron el suelo _"lo perdimos"_ oyó decir de un paramédico encrespándolo pero en cambio ella seguía serena y camino hacia el ya cadáver, sonriendo con calidez poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos en la frente de él, de repente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y él se levanto con una rapidez sorprendente como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla sorprendiendo a los presentes y por sobre todo al rubio egocéntrico e impulsivo que pensaba que estaba en una pesadilla o un sueño extraño, el chico revivido llevo una mano a su frente manifestando su gran dolor de cabeza aun sin mirar a su situación.

**¿Qué ha pasado?** – le pregunto a uno de los paramédicos que estaban de piedra porque ellos no habían logrado obtener pulso y mucho menos lo veían respirar "_¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?" pensó _de ahí en adelante todo se volvió negro para Takeru asustándolo de sobre manera, de repente se sintió adormilado y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia.

Le dolía el cuello y la espalda como si hubiera dormido en una roca, que no era del todo mentira porque había dormido recostado en un tronco además estaba congelado sentía como si lo hubieran metido a una nevera pero aun así se estaba deleitando con el sonido de los grillos _"¿tan tarde era?"_ y el olor a Hikari como si fuese algún tipo de primavera, abrió los ojos MUY lentamente como si no tuviera ganas de abrirlos y vio el hermoso lago que a pesar de ser de noche no estaba nada obscuro como si tuviese un algún tipo de faro, habían un montón de luciérnagas que junto a la luz de luna llena iluminaban, aunque le extraño no ver ninguna flor de Sakura, bueno no tanto porque era invierno pero de todas maneras de donde venia el dichoso olor intento levantarse con su adormecido y adolorido cuerpo pero algo se lo impedía y que era nada más y nada menos que esa fastidiosa niña.

Choco con la realidad y con la situación reviso su celular 15 mensajes y 12 llamadas perdidas 3 mensajes de Daisuke preguntando si sabía algo de Hikari otros 10 preguntando donde estaba y pidiéndole que fuera al hospital siendo cada vez más insistentes sorprendiéndole _"¿que podría haber pasado?" _las imágenes del sueño llegaron a su mente y negó frenéticamente y luego los últimos 2 eran del mismo pidiéndole que contestara el teléfono luego reviso las llamadas, 10 eran del odioso castaño y las otras 2 eran de un número equivocado a las que le hiso caso omiso.

Procedió a darse la tarea de despertar a esa niña desquiciada aunque no quisiera en verdad, se le quedo mirando un momento parecía un angelito mientras dormía con la nariz rojita por el frio los labio medio abiertos y un mechón de cabello marrón un poco atravesado que él puso de tras de su oreja para verle mejor la cara sintiendo lo sedoso y lizo de su cabello y su piel de porcelana, porque despertarla si podía cargarla así sería mejor no tendría que despertarla de su gran sueño, intento levantarla pero falló estrepitosamente porque su adolorido cuerpo no tenía más fuerza que para sostenerse a si mismo así que procedió a poner una mano en el hombro de la peli-marrón y moverla un poco, pero no despertó, lo volvió a intentar y ella hizo un movimiento brusco y comenzó a sudar, ella parecía tener una pesadilla, volvió a moverla , esta abrió los ojos de golpe y se le lanzo encima comenzando a llorar _"¿Qué habrá soñado?"._

Que tediosas eran las mañanas de invierno tenía que despegarse de sus tibias sabana y pisar el helado suelo, y además tenía que entrar en el mundo real a veces quisiera quedarse en los sueños donde está su mundo perfecto, SU mundo.

No quería chocar con la realidad, la realidad se había vuelto un laberinto sin salida ya nada tenía sentido común, niñas bipolares con poderes mágicos, sueños o más bien pesadillas que se hacen realidad ¿Qué mas podría pasar? De seguro a los cerdos le saldrían alas, a los gatos tentáculos y los perros hablarían, era lo que faltaba.

Las 9:30 no iría al instituto el inicio de las clases se había pospuesto por razones desconocidas en cambio visitaría a su hermano que aun estaba en el hospital por observación, le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que tenía algo que decirle, no se negaría después de todo no haría nada ese día. Se ducho se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario y salió directo al hospital.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

·

**Hikari…si es bipolar XD ¿de dónde salió eso? De la retorcida mente de Miyuki XP **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
